A l'alcool de Chrysanthème et des bouquets aux Glaïeuls !
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : 07/13. OS. Elle avait attendu le bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le rêve lui parvienne. Elle, elle était partie. Et depuis leur première rencontre, déjà, elle tissait. Il ne se souviendrait plus. Plus de ses sourires, plus des soirées de beuverie, plus de ses caprices. Il ne se souviendrait plus l'avoir connu un jour. Elle avait tout rapiécé, tout comblé. [SPOIL]


**OS.** Elle avait attendu le bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le rêve lui parvienne. Elle, elle était partie. Et depuis leur première rencontre, déjà, elle tissait. Il ne se souviendrait plus. Plus d'elle. Plus de ses sourires, plus des soirées de beuverie, plus de ses caprices. Il ne se souviendrait plus l'avoir connu un jour. Elle avait tout rapiécé, tout comblé. [SPOIL]

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Angst/Tragedy

 **Personnages :** Shizuka D., Kimihiro W. et Yûko I.  
 **Disclaimer :** Personnages à CLAMP, texte m'appartenant

Salut ! Première excursion dans ce fandom. J'ai eu cette idée dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Et une fois lancée, je me suis passionnée par ce texte. C'est un peu étrange, je le concède. Cette suite au manga dont la parution à démarré en début d'année, m'intrigue beaucoup. Mais bon, j'aime bien l'idée qui a germé dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible, donc on se retrouve en bas pour des explications.

PS : Je suis désolé si les personnages paraissent OOC. De plus, je n'ai pas repris exactement le manga, dont certains faits sont de pures inventions de ma part – oui, je me suis bien éclatée. Mais dans les grandes lignes, ça suit l'histoire : la mort de Yûko, son souhait de l'attendre, le dernier rêve, la présence de Domêki. Etc.

Bref, bonne lecture !

A l'alcool de Chrysanthème et des bouquets aux Glaïeuls !

x

 _Y'avait Toi._

Tu étais... Insatisfaite, insatiable. Exigeante. Capricieuse. Moqueuse. Indécente, dépravée. Tu m'exploitais. Tu décidais pour moi, m'envoyais en mission je ne sais où, sans jamais me demander mon avis. Tu buvais trop, fumais trop. Tu m'agaçais. Et tu es morte. Et je tenais à toi. Tu prenais soins de moi. Tu étais là, tout simplement. Et, sans toi, tout me semble tordu et incomplet. Les murs de la boutique tremblent et tu me manque, chacun des objets que tu as touchés s'ornent d'une fumée opaque et pourpre, qui engourdit mes sens et me laisse suffoquer. Quand j'arrive à m'endormir, entre les pans écarlates du manque, je revois ce jour fatidique. Encore, encore. Jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars s'estompent et s'amincissent afin de me laisser respirer. Mais j'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer, Yûko. Non, que dis-je, tout est inéluctable, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Toi et Moi._

On était tout seul et on pleurait. Y avait la nuit devant toi, et l'aurore dans mon dos. On était tout seul et on pleurait. J'sais pas si tu m'as vu. Tu étais dans l'ombre et tu souriais. J'étais là et tu riais. T'étais dans la nuit piquée d'étoiles et je pleurais. Y avait ton visage secoué de sanglots, secoués d'éclats de souvenirs. Et moi je pleurais. Parce que j'étais dans la lumière et toi dans l'ombre. Parce que je te voyais et pas toi. On était seul et on pleurait. Chacun à notre façon. Moi j'étais immobile, et tes longs cheveux noirs valsaient dans le ciel embaumé de nuit. Tu souriais et des pleurs sortaient de ta bouche, tu riais et tes yeux pétillaient de joie. Moi des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Des cris glissaient d'entre mes lèvres. On pleurait seuls, on était à l'aurore. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as vu.

 _Mais Tu as disparu…_

x

 _Et y'avait les Autres sans Toi._

« **Tu vas l'oublier.** » Il a dit, entre deux gorgées de saké.

Je savais bien que j'avais trop bu, mais t'étais plus là. Tout le monde t'avait oublié. Plus personne ne se souvenait de toi. Y avait juste moi. Lui. Eux. Et j'étais seul. Il a dit que j'allais t'oublier. Et je voulais pas t'oublier. C'était un pauvre idiot. Tous les soirs il était là. Tous les soirs il descendait tes bouteilles de saké. On parlait. Je voulais pas lui parler. Je voulais pas de lui. Je voulais que tu reviennes. Sans toi, sans tes exclamations, sans tes ordres vrillant mes oreilles, la nuit était trop noire. L'odeur dans le ciel était celle du vide que tu as laissé derrière toi. Et sur moi, tes kimonos étaient froids. Ta pipe dans ma bouche était givrée d'absence. De ton absence. Et il sifflait tes bouteilles, une à une. Je voulais pas être seul. Je voulais pas boire tout seul. Je voulais juste que tu sois là, à siroter ton saké, regardant les volutes de fumée s'envoler dans le ciel.

 **« Tais-toi ! Qu'est-t'as, pourquoi t'es là ? Dégage ! »** Ai-je crié.

J'ai attrapé maladroitement une bouteille vide pour la lui jeter, le bras vacillant. Il a sûrement évité le tir ridicule d'un ivrogne tandis que, furieux, j'en pris une nouvelle et me l'enfonçai dans la gorge. Il ne m'a pas empêché de me saouler davantage. Il a juste regardé les larmes au coin de mes yeux tandis que je bafouillais et tissais entre mes lèvres quelques propos incohérents. Il était impassible, attendant simplement que je m'effondre sous le coup de l'alcool. Mais je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais lutter, je voulais t'attendre ! Je voulais rester là et lui montrer que je n'étais pas qu'un simple idiot ! J'attendais que tu viennes. Et je retenais mes larmes.

 **« Je te hais, tu comprends pas ? »** Lui ai-je hurlé, crachotant un peu d'alcool.

Il n'a pas répondu ce soir-là. Il ne m'a même pas traité d'imbécile. Ou peut-être que si. Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je ne l'entendais plus. Seul l'alcool coulant dans ma gorge me brûlait. Tu aurais sûrement dit que c'était un pur gâchis de boire ainsi sans déguster. Mais je m'en fichais. Parce que la brûlure vrillait ma gorge et m'offrait un semblant de réconfort. Un semblant de chaleur dans le cœur. J'oubliais tout. Je me contentais de vaciller sous les rayons pâles de la lune. Parce que t'étais plus là. Et parce que tu me manquais. Puis j'ai cédé, en pleurs. Tout était vain. Je savais bien qu'il finirait par gagner. Et je me haïssais. Abruti par l'alcool, je suis tombé sur le bois du sol, lourdement. La bouteille en verre s'est fracassée tout contre mon flanc, glacée de saké brûlant. Et les brisures de mes larmes ont teintés contre mes oreilles. Mes lunettes ont glissées et entre mes yeux mi-clos, j'ai vu le ciel. J'ai vu les étoiles. Tout était flou. Tout n'était qu'une constellation de points blancs sur une marée épaisse et noirâtre. Je crois qu'une larme s'est échappé mon œil pour rejoindre le sien. Et j'ai fermé les yeux. Tout était noir. Tout était sourd et aveugle. Je ne voyais rien.

 **« Je…** ma voix a déraillé, **Je veux que tu partes. »** Ai-je bafouillé avant de sombrer.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il était là. J'étais dans ton lit, les baldaquins voguant autour de moi. Une danse envoûtante, comme si les voiles n'étaient qu'un brouillard joueur et teinté de pourpre. La lumière tressautait autour de moi, et les bougies paraissaient dégringoler de leurs perchoirs, jusqu'à venir grimacer dans mes yeux. Mes joues étaient brûlantes et glacées à la fois, et dans ma tête, les ombres des murs venaient danser leur folie. J'étais fou. Le manque avait répandue une traînée d'araignées dans le vide de ta présence. Lui, il disait rien. Il restait assis sur une chaise, le regard d'ambre braqué sur moi. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais rien dit. Il se contentait d'être là et de me répondre, de me traiter d'imbécile. Il était juste là parce qu'il s'en sentait obligé. Coupable sûrement s'il laissait le pauvre idiot que je suis, boire toute la nuit, fumer tout le jour, pleurer en continu. J'étais dangereux sans toi. Il était là pour me rattraper. Mais moi, je voulais pas qu'il me rattrape. Je lui hurlais des méchancetés. Des phrases incohérentes et truffées d'insultes. Et il ne pipait mot. Pourtant, son regard brillait. Il était blessé. Alors je jubilais. Alors je me détestais. Parce que je pleurais et il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais malgré les plaies que je taillais dans son cœur, il continuait à être là. Et je le détestais pour cela.

 **« Je ne l'oublierai pas. »** lui ai-je dit une fois de plus, d'une voix faible et aiguë.

Des papillons faits d'ombres jouaient sur son visage, terriblement impassible, les yeux teintés d'inquiétude. Blessés. Douloureusement présents. Comme si je l'avais frappé, comme si son regard me suppliait d'arrêter ce cinéma. D'oublier. De consumer mes souvenirs avec lui. Parce que ce type, c'est le genre tenace. Le genre qui ne pleure pas, qui ne cris pas. Le genre de type qu'est là quand tu te brise, quand tu t'effondre. Celui dont les yeux souffrent mais garde le visage inébranlable. Parce que ce genre d'homme n'a pas le droit d'être faible. Et je suis faible. Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Moi je pleurs et je cris. Et je m'en fiche. Parce que moi je t'attendais, je t'attends et je t'attendrai toujours. Parce que je ne veux pas t'oublier. Parce que je dois souffrir. Et qu'il peut endurer cette douleur lui aussi, si ça lui chante. Jamais il ne comprendra vraiment. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Parce que je suis seul.

 **« Quand le moment sera venu. »** Son visage ne trahissait rien.

 _Je ne t'oublierai pas._

 **« Y en a plusieurs tu vois. »** Et sa voix perça l'épaisseur du silence.

Il buvait encore, et je ne m'en formalisais même plus. Il sifflait les bouteilles et je ne disais rien. Il était là. Comme d'habitude. Le temps est passé, et je portais toujours tes kimonos. Je fumais toujours ta pipe, je buvais toujours tes bouteilles. Même quand il me dit que j'allais t'oublier, je ne me suis pas énervé. Je le regardais et je souriais. Et lui il me parlait. J'appréciais davantage ces soirs où nous buvions, et sous le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, je ne pleurais plus. Je l'écoutais parler, je lui racontais, lui faisais part de mes inquiétudes et de mes interrogations. Alors il me regardait encore et je continuais à lui sourire. Un étirement si vacillant sur mes lèvres. Il ne les quittait presque jamais. Mais lui seul savait pertinemment que mes sourires étaient brisés. Alors, comme pour les fêler davantage, il me parlait de mon état, inlassablement. La face inexpressive, imperturbable, tandis que sa voix lancinante et monocorde s'élevait dans le ciel. Et il disait que je finirai par oublier. Moi je le regardais et je souriais. Encore. Toujours, sans discontinuer. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Un autre verre se vidait, et il levait les yeux au ciel, en énumérant sur ses doigts :

« **Déni, Colère, Dépression et...** » Il s'interrompait pour se servir un autre verre.

Il était toujours là. Impoli et impassible. Et moi je souriais. Ses paroles me vrillaient le cœur et ses yeux souffraient. Et mes lèvres s'étiraient avec imposture, mon palais tremblait d'imposture. Et lui, pas un seul de ses cils ne vacillait. Après avoir repris une gorgée, lentement, il tirait sur sa cigarette. C'était nouveau, ça aussi, de fumer. Peut-être qu'il essayait de se donner un air plus sage, plus serein, plus tranquille. Mais rien n'aurait pu gommer de ses yeux cette étincelle de déplaisir. La fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres et créait un serpent à l'odeur âcre dans l'air froid de la nuit. Sous l'ombre de ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux ne pouvaient scintiller à la lumière. Ils ne pleuraient pas. Les miens non plus. Ainsi, je te ressemblais, et il ressemblait à son grand-père. On fumait ensemble, on buvait ensemble, on parlait de son travail et de mon attente. On se répondait par des silences et on se comprenait.

 **« Oubli. Oui, je sais. »** Et je souriais. Parce que le tabac avait l'odeur de tes lèvres.

 _Tu n'étais plus avec Moi._

Je t'attendais dans le divan, tu sais. Ce fauteuil sur lequel tu aimais te prélasser de façon indécente, un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres, prêtes à m'hurler un nouvel ordre. Je t'attendais. J'étais sûr que tu reviendrais. Avec tes manies extravagantes, tes paroles mystérieuses. J'étais certain que t'allais revenir. Me chasser de ton divan, tendre la main en quête d'une coupe de saké. Mais je suis resté seul sur le velours pourpre du canapé, le regard tourné vers le plafond, vers ce croissant de l'une ornant le dossier. Et je t'attendais. Tu n'étais plus avec moi et, peu à peu, je me suis mis à rêver. Je te cherchais dans mes rêves, je te cherchais partout. Tu n'étais plus avec moi, mais je pensais que tu allais revenir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu n'étais plus là. Alors je m'assoupissais chaque soir avec ton souvenir, dans le divan, avec tes vêtements. Et je pensais que t'allais revenir. Je souhaitais très fort que ce n'était qu'une grande farce. Je ne pleurais même pas. Parce que je ne pouvais croire que tu m'avais laissé seul.

Quand on s'est rencontré, j'étais seul et perdu. Mais… C'est comme si tu étais venue me chercher. Tu m'as tendu la main, là, parmi tous ces esprits grouillants de ténèbres accrochés à moi. Et tu m'as mené vers la lumière. J'ai connu beaucoup de gens, grâce à toi, découvert beaucoup de chose. Mon existence, c'est comme si je la vivais dans un rêve. J'avais tout oublié. Mes parents, mon passé, le goût de la cuisine fleurie de mon père, la texture des baisers de ma mère. Même la vie semblait me fuir. Mes pensées se brouillaient, mes souvenirs s'épaississaient. Je menais une vie étrange et insipide, peuplée de mensonges et truffée d'imposture. J'étais orphelin, sans parents, sans rien. Seul avec des incertitudes. Mais je ne voulais pas être orphelin de toi. Tu vivais dans un rêve et tu gardais les secrets. Mes secrets. Tu savais qui j'étais, pourquoi j'oubliais. Et tu gardais le savoir sans pouvoir me le donner.

Tu étais mon point d'encrage dans le monde, tu t'occupais de moi et je m'occupais de toi. Tu m'apprenais ton savoir, et je recevais tes paroles comme des cadeaux. Tu étais ma seule certitude dans ce monde, le phare brillant au milieu de l'océan tangible remplis de mensonges qui me séparait du monde. Et je ne pouvais croire que tu pouvais disparaitre ainsi. Je ne pouvais croire que tu pouvais me laisser. Alors je t'attendais, convaincu que tu reviendrais. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, c'était en rêve. Et je t'ai toujours connue dans un songe. Jusqu'à ce que le monde se délie, m'illusionne, jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse et me réveille, sans savoir distinguer rêve et réalité. Et tu as disparu. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je voulais exaucer ton vœu.

Avec et sans toi, je suis toujours et je ne suis plus, l'imbécile à lunette qui attirait les esprits. Vais-je m'affaisser dans le vent ténébreux, moi aussi ? Puis-je disparaître en vacillant dans l'obscurité, comme mon existence absurde et instable ? Je devais rester en vie, pour exaucer ton souhait, en gardant dans mes yeux ton image, encore. Toujours, à jamais gravée dans mes pupilles. Dans mes cauchemars je revoyais les tentacules noirâtres se lier autour de ton corps et t'emporter, laissant derrière eux ces arômes amers et suintants de douleur. Ton visage blanc et crayeux, à la face contrite et résignée, mes mots, plus rien. Tu partais et t'affaissais dans la nuit, je pleurais et tu souriais tristement. Tu savais que tout était inéluctable et qu'il était temps pour toi de partir.

Tu étais heureuse que le rêve prenne fin, amère de me laisser seul sans toi. Et eux, ils ont vieillis, ils ont vécu. Mariés, travaillant, les rides se creusant sur leur visage, s'épanouissant dans un monde dans lequel je n'étais pas le bienvenue. Et moi j'étais là, imperméable aux coups des clochers, coincé à t'attendre, sans pouvoir croire à ta mort. Et au fond, ta rencontre m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai chéri chaque jour passé à côté de toi. Et tout cela, finalement, ça m'a juste alourdi un peu plus le cœur. Je n'en suis pas mort, d'une certaine façon cela ne m'a pas détruit, ne m'a pas changé non plus. Parce que je ne pouvais pas croire que tu ne reviendrais jamais, me laissant orphelin, héritier de tes biens et gardien de tes sagesses, seul dans ta boutique. Et je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux et me leurrer. J'avais vu bien trop de choses et tu me manquais.

Alors dans mes rêves, j'ai marché pendant des heures. Seul. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner plus de toi. La boutique, c'était toi, c'était nous. La maison est devenue fausse. Il y a toujours Mokona. Maru, Moro. Tes bouteilles et tes meubles, ton divan et tes kimonos. Tes bijoux qui scintillent, ta pipe posée à côté de moi. Le soir, il y a les chaussures de Domêki dans l'entrée. La boutique, maintenant, c'est plus rien. Plus rien que des souvenirs. Plus rien qu'une cage vide dont le papillon s'en est échappé. Y a tout. Y a pas toi. Y a rien. La boutique attend. J'attends. On est là, quelque part, entre le vacillement d'une ombre et un rayon de soleil. Alors j'ai marché pendant des heures en espérant te trouver au coin d'une rue, à l'ombre d'un lampadaire. Tu n'étais nulle part. Je ne voulais pas laisser la boutique seule, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule. Pourtant j'ai marché dans les rues, enjambant le temps, l'espace. Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Nulle part. Pourtant j'ai cherché tu sais. Ouais, j'ai cherché. J'ai marché pendant des heures. J'ai parcouru les rêves et les mondes. Et tu n'étais nulle part. Tu t'es assoupi dans l'éther, un souffle échappé d'un rêve, un soupire qui a pris fin. Je t'ai cherché. Tu n'étais pas là.

 _J'étais Seul et Je criais._

Au début, je t'en voulais, tu sais. D'être parti, de m'avoir abandonné. De me laisser seul. D'être morte. Je te haïssais, parce que peu à peu, je m'étais attaché à toi. Et tu es parti. Alors je te détestais tout entière, je détestais tout ce que j'aimais en toi. Tu avais plein de défauts. Mais je les acceptais. Mais tu es morte et ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Et je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus t'aimer. Je souhaitais juste que tu disparaisses. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Parce que je m'en voulais. Parce que je pensais que tout était de ma faute. Que tu étais morte par ma faute. Alors je pensais à toi chaque jour, chaque seconde. Comme pour me faire davantage souffrir. Encore, encore, encore.

Mais j'étais aussi en colère contre tout ce qui me faisait penser à toi : parfois, je restais religieusement à contempler tes kimonos, sans oser les toucher. Je restais des heures dans la réserve, sans oser lever le petit doigt. Comme si d'un simple effleurement, tout aurait pu tomber en poussière et disparaître. Mais d'autre jour, j'étais en colère. Je dévastais tout, je jetais, fracassais. Puis je tombais sur le sol et je pleurais, serrant mes poings contre le plancher. Jusqu'à m'affaisser de douleur et de fatigue. Puis y avait les autres. Ceux qui s'inquiétaient. Ceux qui me regardaient. Ceux qui me gardaient en vie. Je les haïssais eux aussi. Je voulais qu'on me laisse. Mourir, vivre, survivre… Je voulais qu'ils me laissent dans ma douleur. Parce que personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Personne, personne, personne…

Je me battais et me débattais. Seul avec moi-même, seul avec ma colère. Seul sans toi. Mais y avait lui. Toujours. Et je le détestais. Il disait que j'allais oublier. Mais moi je voulais pas oublier. Alors je criais. Alors je le frappais. Puis il m'agrippait et allait me coucher, se posant sur une chaise près du lit. Alors je m'en voulais. Et les choses que je voulais te dire se perdaient avant qu'elles ne viennent. Alors je pleurais. Puis tout s'est calmé. D'un coup, comme ça. Je pensais hurler à jamais. Pleurer, pleurer, pleurer… Mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce que tu souhaitais que je vive. Et parce que je voulais exaucer ton souhait. Alors mon corps fut empli de calme. De mélancolie. Rempli de temps, d'années. Je fusionnais avec ton souvenir. J'étais le gardien de ta pensée.

 **« Je ne peux pas l'oublier. »** Déclarais-je.

C'était un matin d'avril, et nous mangions déjà dehors. La pâle lumière du soleil venait se déposer dans ses yeux. Il faisait un peu frais, je m'en souviens. Je me sentais quelque peu serein, quelque peu ailleurs. Même sa présence me semblait moins lourde que d'habitude. Mokona reposait près de nous et nous écoutais parler, tout en grignotant. On était bien, là. Même si tu n'étais pas là. La boutique semblait peu à peu renaître de ton absence, et les cloisons se dégrisaient pour reprendre un peu de couleur. J'étais un peu heureux. Juste un peu. Juste une miette de légèreté dans mon cœur. En me disant que je serai toujours là à t'attendre, à garder notre boutique et à combler ton absence. Peut-être que lui aussi, il se sentait bien. Il ne vacilla par un instant, continuant à manger, comme s'il attendait mes paroles. Peut-être que je le disais trop souvent.

 **« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »** Lui ai-je dis sans sourire.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser, mais je lui faisais sans cesse mal. Rien que ma présence le blessait. Me voir ainsi, endurer. Endurer mes paroles, mes non-dits, mes silences. Il était juste là, le bon Domêki. Je lui disais tout et il portait chacun de mes sentiments sur ses épaules. Il ne vacillait pas, mais je sais que ça lui faisait mal. Très mal. Mais qu'au fond, il n'aurait laissé sa place à personne d'autre. Et de toute façon, nous étions bien conscients que personne sur cette planète, dans un monde ou dans un autre, n'aurait pu prendre sa place. Certaines de mes paroles le rendaient malade, dans le cœur. Certains de mes mots lui transperçaient l'âme. Mais il prenait toujours sur lui, je le voyais. Il restait le pilier de mon existence, même si je lui crachais dessus. Et le pire, c'est que je ne regrette pas un seul instant les méchancetés que je lui ai dit, je ne regrette pas un seul instant de l'avoir fait souffrir pour alléger mon cœur. Et lui non plus, il regrettait pas. Alors il continuait à manger sous le soleil pâle d'avril, tandis que derrière nous, la boutique se dressait, majestueuse, et prête à refleurir après le givre mordant de l'hiver.

 _ **« Je suis là. »**_ Ont brillé ses yeux.

Ces paroles, je les voyais en lui, dans la posture de son corps, dans le frémissement de ses lèvres il n'avait pas besoin de les cette fois-ci, quand son regard afficha ces mots dans ses iris, son âme ne trembla pas. Et j'eus fit peur. Tellement peur. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Mais avait-il eut le choix un de ces jours ? J'avais peur. Peur de lui, peur nous. Peur pour lui. Mais je ne regrettais pas.

 ** _«_** _ **C'est bien ça le problème. »**_ A menti mon regard.

Et je sais qu'il m'a compris. Il savait que c'était un mensonge. Alors ses yeux ont brillé. Mais pas de douleur. Juste de fierté, comme s'ils pouvaient sourire. Et j'ai eu peur, une fois encore. Alors, par gêne, j'ai commencé à m'énerver contre lui. Et ses lèvres, imperceptiblement, riaient. Je crois qu'on était heureux, ce jour-là. J'étais Moi. J'étais drapé de Toi. J'étais Toi. J'ai repris la boutique. Maladroitement. En me blessant, en souriant. Et pour tout cela, je ne pouvais pas t'oublier.

 _J'étais Seul et Je pleurais._

Au début, pendant des heures et des heures, je restais sur le lit et je pleurais. Je pleurais, encore. Je laissais des traces de larmes contre les murs, la boutique se crispait sous mes cris. Je m'en voulais. Parce que j'étais là et pas toi. Parce que je voulais que tu revienne. Parce que je me sentais coupable. Coupable qu'une seule de mes décisions ait pu ainsi décider de ton existence. Tout était de ma faute. Alors je restais entre les draps glacés de ton absence, à pleurer des larmes qui ne semblaient même plus êtres les miennes. C'était dur. Très dur. Trop dur. Fidel à son poste, Domêki restait des nuits, des jours entiers près de moi. Il me tenait la main. Et j'hurlais. Comme s'il était la source de tous mes problèmes. Alors que j'étais la source de tous les siens. De tous les tiens. Alors je pleurais et m'affaissais entre le satin des draps, toujours en pleurant, vidé de mes forces.

Je ne cuisinais même plus, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas. Parce que tu n'étais plus là. Au tout début, pris de folie, je préparais tes plats préférés et je les posais sur la table. Comme si dans la nuit, pendant mon sommeil, tu surgirais de quelques ombres pour venir avaler mes préparations. Mais tu ne venais pas. Et les assiettes s'entassaient, jusqu'à cacher le bois de la table. Alors j'ai abandonné. Et je ne cuisinais plus. A quoi bon ? Tu n'étais plus là pour goûter, plus là pour ordonner… Pourtant, peu à peu, j'ai recommencé. Je me plaçais derrière la table, à ta place. Je mangeais tes plats favoris, je buvais tes bouteilles. J'observais le crépuscule le soir, en fumant à ta pipe. Mais rien n'avait de goût. Avant, ma cuisine avait un petit parfum d'amour, un petit goût d'affection. Là, tout n'était qu'une pate informe qui venait se coller contre mon palais, jusqu'à me faire suffoquer et vomir. Je voulais être toi. Je vivais pour toi. Et, avec effroi, je prenais peu à peu ta place.

Et ce jour là, le lit était toujours aussi froid. Les draps étaient lisses. Ils ne se froissaient plus sous ton corps. Ils restaient immobiles sous le mien. Et le lit mourrait, et je vivais, et je mourrais. Le lit était glacé. Tes kimonos aussi. Les étoffes étaient froides comme sûrement tes lèvres, et je n'avais même pas un corps à pleurer. Mais était-ce si important ? Tu n'étais pas n'importe qui, après tout. Mais tout semblait se rétablir, petit à petit. Le monde se redressait de ton absence. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Moi aussi, je commençais à aller mieux. J'étais seul. Je pleurais la nuit, le jour, tout le temps dans mon cœur. Mais je souriais. Je restais étendu des heures, éveillé, dans ton lit, à sourire pour de faux. Il faisait froid, ici, tu sais. Ton absence ne fut plus un manque cruel, et le temps passa sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. Tout n'était plus que froid, tout n'était plus que vide. Je me sentais étrangement calme moi aussi. J'ai passé le moment de choc, les moments de colère où je m'en voulais, où je t'en voulais, où j'en voulais à tout ce qui me faisait penser que tu étais parti. J'ai surmonté les instants de pleurs interminables, et, là, dans cette aube brillante, couchée dans ton odeur, je me sentais vide. Est-ce que j'allais finir par t'oublier ? Je ne voulais pas t'oublier.

 **« C'est ce qu'elle souhaite, tu comprends ? »** J'ai soufflé dans la nuit.

Personne n'aurait pu m'entendre, personne n'aurait pu me répondre. Seuls les murs absorbaient mes paroles jusqu'à me les renvoyer. Et les mots ont tournoyés devant mes yeux toute la nuit, tandis que je restais éveillé. Ils s'encraient dans mes pupilles jusqu'à me faire pleurer des larmes de sang. Tout n'était qu'un vaste mensonge. Je mentais, tu me mentais, je leur mentais. Tu m'as menti.

 **« Non. Elle veut que tu vives, pauvre imbécile. »** Ai-je ris amèrement.

Et mes paupières sont tombées lourdement, de fatigue et de douleur. Je me suis affaissé dans l'heure bleue, pâle et fugace du matin, avec au coin de yeux, quelques larmes invisibles. Parce que les larmes invisibles sont plus nombreuses que les vraies. Les « je t'aime » invisibles sont bien plus importants que ceux que l'on prononce. Rien n'existe, rien n'est visible. Et même ce que l'on ne voit pas existe.

 _Mais la vie s'est écoulée._

Mes yeux sont devenus deux puits sans fond où seule ton image danse sans discontinuer. J'ai continué à tenir la boutique. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de la boutique, de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas en sortir. Alors petit à petit, j'ai appris, j'ai noué des liens avec les mondes. Avec toujours dans l'esprit tes belles paroles, le temps passé à tes côtés, tout ce que tu as eu le temps de m'apprendre. Au début, j'étais maladroit. Je le suis toujours. Et j'avais peur. J'ai toujours peur. J'ai l'air sûr de moi sûrement, mais j'hésite et vacille bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait. C'est comme si tu m'avais lâché dans un monde inconnu, seul, avec ton souvenir pour unique réconfort. Et je ne savais pas comment évoluer dans ce monde nouveau, dans ce monde sans toi. Dans cet univers où j'avais pris tes fonctions et ta place, comme un pronom dans une phrase, remplaçant le nom commun.

Les autres s'inquiétaient pour moi. Alors je leur souriais. Je redevenais ce bon vieux Watanuki. Un peu plus vieux, un peu plus calme. Mais j'étais toujours celui qui cuisinait pour réchauffer leur cœur, celui qui souffrait pour que tout le monde soit heureux. Alors ils s'inquiétaient mais pensaient que lentement tout s'arrangeait. Et ils avaient raison, tout s'arrangeait et se réparait, petit à petit, pas à pas. Lentement mais sûrement, comme on dit. Mais moi je savais. Et moi, j'attendais. Je t'attendais. Mokona a continué à boire toujours autant, et je me suis mis à boire autant que lui. Je me blessais en travaillant. Et je me blesserai toujours. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Je souriais à Kohané, devenue une belle et épanouie jeune femme, et Himawari s'est mariée. Ma tendre Himawari… Il y avait Maru, Moro. Je m'occupais bien d'elles, tu sais. Elles étaient heureuses avec moi. Je veillais à ton bonheur, tu n'aurais rien eut à craindre.

Le grand-père de Domêki venait régulièrement me voir, et on discutait. Je lui parlais de toi et il savait me rassurer. Il était comme son petit-fils, sauf qu'il n'existait que dans mes rêves. Et c'était bien mieux comme cela. Le renard en tube dormait avec moi, la nuit, quand il sentait la digue de mon cœur s'échouer sur la plage. Il séchaient mes larmes. Il était là pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin, respectant aussi mon besoin de solitude. Comme tout le monde, de toute façon. Parfois, Domêki me ramenait de l'oden du renard, et on le dégustait ensemble, avec un peu de saké. La Zashikiwarashi me rendait visite, parfois, toujours accompagnée par la Petite Fée de la pluie. Toutes ces inquiétudes, je les acceptais. Toutes ces attentions appuyées, je ne les rejetais plus. Je me contentais de les apaiser doucement. Avec un peu plus de douceur, un peu plus de mélancolie. Un peu plus de sincérité. Alors, peu à peu, se réconfortaient et arrêtaient de me harceler de leurs angoisses. Tu vois, tout allait bien. Le monde tournait et tournerait encore. Je tournais avec lui. Je restais avec la boutique. Je restais avec toi. Et… Quoi que j'ai pu en dire, Domêki était là pour veiller à ce que je ne m'effondre pas.

Lui, toujours. Ouais, encore et toujours ce même type. Qui souffrait et qui disait rien. Et ça m'énervait. Ca me débectait, me dégoutait, que quelqu'un puisse endurer tout cela pour moi. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais conscient que personne d'autre n'aurait pu être mon confident. Celui qui prenait soin de moi sans bouger, celui qui veillait sur mon sommeil et ma santé. Celui qui purgeait mon cœur jusqu'à faire exploser de douleur le sien. Il n'était pas loin de moi, assis dehors, et en l'observant je me rendais compte à quel point le temps avait passé, sans toi. Il discutait avec Kohané, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, la face un peu plus vieille, un peu plus sage peut-être. Toujours en sirotant de l'alcool – comme d'habitude – la brise venant balayer ses cheveux noirs corbeau, qui chatouillaient sa nuque découverte. Les pétales roses valsaient gaiment, tourbillonnant dans les airs, sous l'impulsion d'un vent mutin et joueur. Je m'emparai du gâteau que je venais de préparer et m'avançai jusqu'à eux, saisissant d'une main la théière bouillante d'infusions.

 **« T'es insupportable. »** Je lui lançai, tandis qu'il engouffrait déjà une part de gâteau.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où je l'avais dit, toujours dans ses yeux s'allumait la même lueur. Malgré son masque, il frémissait, en dessous. C'est comme si on revenait plus de dix ans en arrière, comme si nous étions encore deux lycéens en train de se chamailler. Comme si tu n'étais pas partie, comme si je n'étais pas brisé.

 **« Imbécile. »** Répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Exaspéré, je soupirais. Il serait toujours lui. Il serait toujours là. Malgré le fait de ne pas vouloir le blesser, malgré mon orgueil qui m'obligeait à le repousser. Je savais bien que j'avais cruellement besoin de lui. Et, au fond, égoïstement, j'étais rassuré que mes tentatives de rejets n'aient jamais marché. Kohané rit de nos chamailleries, amusée sous le soleil de ses cheveux blonds, et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Le soleil nuançait le bleu de ses yeux, les rendant un peu plus gris, un peu plus brillants. Mon regard à moi resterait toujours ailleurs, toujours triste. Toujours avec toi. Pourtant, en ce jour, je me laissais bercer par le printemps, par les rires de mon amie. Il y avait sur la table de l'alcool de chrysanthème et un bouquet de glaïeuls, dont un pétale tomba dans la bouteille. Et je pensais à toi toute la journée. Tu me manquais et me manquerai toujours. Tes caprices me manqueraient. Te faire la cuisine me manquerait. Mais tout ce qui est brisé peut se reconstruire, n'est-ce pas, Yûko ?

 _Tu n'étais plus là._

Elle lui avait tout légué, tout appris. Gardé un peu de secret derrière quelques sourires, quelque « je t'aime » derrière d'improbables attention. Elle avait pris soin de lui, l'avait guidé dans le monde, l'avait un peu changé. Mais pas trop. Juste façonné un peu grâce à ses paroles et ses actes. De façon imperceptible, elle l'avait aimé. Comme un petit enfant, comme un membre de sa famille. Comme la suite absurde de son corps. Pendant longtemps, elle avait crée la boutique. Un endroit ou elle pourrait l'attendre, ou il pourrait s'épanouir. Un endroit où il aurait pu être heureux, sourire, rire et pleurer. Expérimenter. Et continuer à vivre sans elle. Tout ça, son existence, ses malheurs, ses joies… Tout ça c'était de sa faute, après tout. Alors elle avait travaillé, cherché, crée, déjoué l'avenir… Il lui avait apporté du bonheur, c'était à son tour d'apaiser ses tourments, ses peurs, ses interrogations et ses oublis. Et finalement, ils avaient chacun traversé les épreuves, transcendé les décisions. Et en souriant, le rêve avait pris fin.

Elle avait attendu le bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le rêve ancien lui parvienne. Elle, elle était partie. Et depuis leur première rencontre, déjà, elle tissait. Elle brodait de nouveaux souvenirs et comblait une absence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment pour lui d'oublier son existence. Elle avait recousu, peu à peu. Rapiécé son monde déchiré et percée d'absence. De son absence. Elle avait saisit ses aiguilles, un dé à coudre, le plus fin et le plus onéreux des fils. Elle a recousu. Il ne restait à présent qu'un trou minuscule, si petit que même la douleur, que même le manque perdu ne pouvait traverser. Rien ne pouvait plus passer. Il ne se souviendrait plus. Plus d'elle. Plus de ses sourires, plus des soirées de beuverie, plus de ses caprices. Il ne se souviendrait plus l'avoir connu un jour. Elle avait tout rapiécé, tout comblé. Dans son monde à présent, il n'y avait plus de place pour elle, plus de place pour ses mots, plus de place pour ses regards. Il ne se rappellerait même plus l'avoir attendu un jour. Elle l'avait aimé. Comme un fils, comme un enfant sur lequel veiller. Et il allait l'oublier. Sa disparition l'avait changé. Elle avait rejoint la mort.

Et elle avait recousu la douleur, chassé les remords. Il l'avait oublié. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu revenir avec ses énigmes, la fumée de sa pipe, ses paroles gelées de mystère. Il resterait là, impassible. Dans son monde, il n'y avait pas de place pour elle. Il l'avait oublié, elle avait tout recousu. Et maintenant, et à jamais, éternellement. Pour toujours. Il n'avait plus de place dans son cœur. Le ravin de son absence avait été recousu à l'aide de deux aiguilles ensanglantées. Il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Son monde ne pouvait plus l'accueillir. Elle était un peu triste quand même. De lui avoir infligé cela. De lui dérober ses souvenirs. Mais il le fallait. Et le moment venait. Et ça ne devait pas être le dernier instant. Il devait vivre. Et son corps se souviendrait d'elle. De tous les bons moments. De toutes ses paroles, de toutes ses sagesses. Alors Yuko, se déchirant avec son rêve, sourit. Elle avait tout recousu. Watanuki l'oublierait. Quand le moment sera venu.

 _Et y'avait plus Rien._

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis plus de dix ans, il a laissé ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il a posé un sac de course dans la cuisine et s'est assis dehors. Il a allumé une cigarette et il a commencé à fumer. Sans un mot. Je l'ai rejoint avec une bouteille et deux coupes, sans oublier mon joli porte-pipe. Les étoiles sont très lumineuses, et l'air du début d'été est bien chaud, bien lourd. Je suffoque quelque peu sous mon kimono à moitié ouvert. Bientôt arrivera la saison des pluies. Peu à peu, le ciel s'emperle d'étoiles filantes, qui se reflètent sur les verres des lunettes que tu m'as offertes. Mais je ne prononce pas de vœux. Je me contente de les regarder très fort. Parce que de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer pour penser à toi un seul petit instant. Je pense toujours à toi. Je penserai toujours à toi. Et mon seul vœu est que tu sois fière de moi.

 **« Domêki. Je l'ai vu, cette nuit. »** Je tire sur _ma_ pipe.

Il pose son verre et braque son regard sur moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout lui dire de vive voix. Il sait. Il sait que j'ai mal, quelque part, là dans mon cœur. Mal parce que le rêve s'est disloqué et que je ne te verrais plus jamais. Il sait que je suis émue, émue de te revoir enfin après tant d'années. Il sait que je suis frustré de ne pas pouvoir te faire revenir. Il sait tout. Il sait moi, je sais lui. Alors il ne dit rien. Et les volutes de fumée se sont mélangées, comme nos corps et nos sangs, mes larmes et nos peurs, en un long serpent à la queue tordue a sillonné l'air au-dessus de nos têtes. Le nez levé vers la voûte céleste, je me perdis dans ton rêve. Tu étais belle. Qui aurait cru que ton image dans mon esprit aurait pu s'altérer à ce point ? Ta peau de porcelaine, ton sourire énigmatique. Ton regard malicieux et pétillant de joie. Le tombé de tes longs cheveux noirs comme l'encre. Les plis du kimono sur ton corps. Sur ta peau sur cette chair que je n'ai même pas pu toucher, que je n'ai même pas pu étreindre. Que je ne peux même pas pleurer. A quoi bon ce rêve ? Dois-je tourner la page ? Je suis libre à présent. Je peux sortir. Tout finis, tout continue. Il est temps. Je peux t'oublier.

 **« Je crois qu'elle me souriait,** je tire sur _mon_ kimono, **Tu crois que je vais finir par l'oublier ? »** Ai-je ris avec _ta_ voix.

C'est étrange, inhabituel. Et Domêki me lance à présent un regard intrigué. C'est lui d'habitude. Toujours lui qui me parle d'oubli, et moi qui l'écoute en souriant. Qui aurait cru que je puisse rire en pensant à t'oublier, t'effacer complètement de mon esprit ? Mais moi j'en ris. Parce que je souffre. Parce que j'ai hurlé, pleuré. Parce que je t'ai cherché, attendu. Parce que je suis restée éveillée tout ce temps pour penser à toi. Parce que j'ai crié, détesté. Ton absence était une torture. Elle l'est toujours. Mais la douleur est moins vive, moins cruelle, à présent. Et j'en ris parce que je sais que je ne t'oublierai jamais.

 **« Je resterai là à l'attendre. »** Ai-je souris avec _tes_ yeux.

Il y a le tissu du kimono contre ma peau. Il me réchauffée cœur. Mes lunettes sur mon nez. Qui brillent sous l'éclat de la lune. La pipe entre mes lèvres asséchées, qui a le parfum de ta bouche et la texture de tes sourires. Il y a toi. Oui, juste toi. Quelque part. Et je sais que tes lèvres se plissent jusqu'à sourire. Jusqu'à me sourire. Je sais que tes yeux s'étrécissent de joie et de fierté. Je sais que tu es là quelque part. Et cela me suffit. Alors je t'attends. Tu comprends, Yûko ? Je t'attends.

 **« Je serai là le moment venu. »** Me répond-t-il du bout de _ses_ lèvres.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut dire par là. De quel moment il parle, pourquoi il s'obstine à me parler d'oubli. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Parce que Domêki est _toujours_ là. Et là, ses yeux d'ambre brillent et sa voix vibre étrangement. On continue de boire tranquillement, acceptant l'autre. Ses peurs, ses colères. On fume, assis sur le bois du sol, les lèvres trempant dans nos coupes de saké. Et Mokona braille à nos côtés, sous les exclamations de Maru et Moro. Et nos souvenirs s'entremêlent. Mon sourire s'efface et mes yeux se remplissent d'un soupçon d'espoir. Je suis là, à ta place. Juste là. Comme toujours, lui ne vacille pas un seul instant. Et ça me fait sourire. Parce que malgré tout, au fond, on change pas. On se modifie. La vie, les rencontres… Les disparitions, nous façonnent. Mais on reste toujours les mêmes. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Derrière nous, il y a la boutique. Majestueuse, impérieuse. _Ma_ boutique. Tout est inéluctable pas vrai, Yûko ? Alors je prends mon verre de saké, et je le vide d'une traite.

 _Mais mon corps se souvient._

« Il y avait le Déni, la Colère, la Dépression… Puis l'Oubli. Il y avait sur la table l'alcool de chrysanthème et un bouquet de glaïeuls des fleurs fanées et un verre à moitié vide. Il y avait toi et moi. Il y avait moi sans toi. Et toi, tu es morte. »

 _Et Je chéri le jour où Nous nous sommes rencontrés._

 **« Santé ! »**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donc.

C'est un POV Watanuki, après la mort de Yûko. Domêki est là pour Watanuki, tout comme les autres, mais il est trop engourdi par la disparition de cette chère Yûko. (Puisque le texte est construit sur le deuil) En fait, l'idée, c'est que pendant tout le temps où elle était encore là, elle a préparé un sort pour qu'il l'oubli. Finalement, le sort est finalisé lorsque son rêve est visionné par Watanuki. Et lorsque ce sera le bon moment, l'œuf jouera le rôle de réceptacle.

Pourquoi pas ?

…

Je le concède, vraiment tordu. Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire, ce texte larmoyant sur ce petit Watanuki dévasté. Mais je déplore la si pauvre présence des personnages, excepté ce bon Domêki. Je leur consacrerais un joli Yaoi un de ces quatre, si j'ai une illumination. Bref, j'attends avec impatience de comprendre xxxHolic Rei. Surtout pour l'œuf. Et le reste. Et surtout, qu'on ait enfin une vraie fin… Et puis, je suis quand même super heureuse de les revoir.

En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture.


End file.
